First of July
by Ashynarr
Summary: It's the first of July, and while his party might not be as big or extravagant as his brother's, he still gets to enjoy a day that's focused on him. Happy Canada Day! - An original story where people don't forget his birthday. -


First of July (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: It's the first of July, and while his party might not be as big or extravagant as his brother's, he still gets to enjoy a day that's focused on him.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Fluff, family & friends, Canada Day, Oneshot

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

As was routine for this particular date, Canada was woken up at the crack of dawn by a wet nose belonging to Nanuq, his polar bear. "Happy birthday!" The bear muttered cheerfully before clambering off the bed and out the door. The northern Nation quickly got dressed and followed, following the delicious smell wafting from the kitchen. The smell turned out to be, as expected, chocolate chip pancakes being made by his twin.

America grinned and waved, using one leg to keep the bear from eating the remaining batter. "Happy birthday, Matt!" He greeted as he flipped a few more pancakes onto an already large stack, handing the plate over to his brother, who accepted it with a grateful smile. A bottle of maple syrup and a cup of fresh coffee were already sitting out on the table, the latter of which had already been sweetened to his tastes.

The southern twin joined him after a few minutes, a plate stacked only half as high in his hands. He chuckled at the sight of Canada plowing through the sweet sticky mess, for once not being neat or reserved. "I will never figure out how you can stand so much sugar at once – I think my stomach would give out on me if I ate a fourth of the sweets you do."

It was true – America lacked the same sweet tooth his brother had, something which amused them both to no end, especially when the others thought it was the other way around.

"It's a gift." The northern Nation cheerfully replied, his plate already almost empty. "Did Nanuq get any pancakes?"

The superpower scoffed. "Like I'd forget with him practically drooling all over my feet. I swear the two of you are the same person sometimes."

"Like you and Tony are?" His twin returned with a light jab of his fork.

They teased each other for a while, even as they cleaned up their dishes and the kitchen. They only stopped once America's phone buzzed, and even then it was just to make their way out to the car.

"Will those two ever learn to not take the same flight together?" America asked rhetorically as they made their way to the airport where their former guardians were waiting not-so-patiently.

"Probably not. I think they like the fights they get into; must be their way of releasing tension."

"Yeah, sexual tension."

Both laughed at that, still buzzing on their respective sugar highs. They then decided to sing along with whatever happened to be on the radio, even after they'd picked France and England up. The group soon were in Ottawa, early enough that they could get good spots for the parade.

"145 already, huh? You're getting old, Mattie." America joked as the first float started making its way down the street.

"If I'm old, that makes you ancient." Canada grinned, already knowing where this was going.

"And that makes Francis and Arthur completely decrepit!" Both cheerfully announced, matching grins directed at the two Nations in question. The older Nations huffed in annoyance, temporarily lowering the small Canadian flags they had been handed by the superpower.

"You think they'd show more respect to the people who raised them." England muttered, lips twitching through the annoyed expression.

"Please, Arthur, we all know how hard you try to hide it, but you know as well as the rest of us that your age is catching up to you..." France winked at the island Nation, earning a glare from him.

"Well, I believe your hair is turning gray, frog."

The other Nation gasped, hands automatically lifting to his head in defense of said hair. "Do not joke about such things! I have never had a gray hair in my life!"

The twins just laughed, enjoying both the fight and the parade.

~0~0~

Several hours later, the four made their way into Canada's house, only to be met with a group cheer of "Surprise!" Netherlands, Ukraine, Russia, Belarus, Cuba, China, and Hong Kong were all there, surrounding a table with two cakes laid out on it – one decorated with a red maple leaf, and the other with a delicate flower design.

"We've decided to celebrate your birthdays together this year since he wanted to visit." China said when the four blinked in surprise.

America was the first to recover, grinning as he bounded over. "Dual birthday party! This'll be awesome!" He ruffled Hong Kong's hair, earning laughs from the others at the dismay apparent on the smaller Nation's face.

After a fast lunch (Chinese, provided by China with a smug smirk), the two started opening presents.

Canada received a tulip-decorated vase, a beautifully decorated egg, a bottle of what he guessed was vodka, a rather nice cooking knife with a red handle, a box of Cuban cigars, two boxes of assorted Chinese treats, a box set of Holmes novels, and a lovely outfit obviously tailored to fit him. He blinked even as the other Nation opened the last of his gifts, a very nice yukata from Japan.

"Al, where's your present?" He asked, earning a way-too-innocent look from his twin.

"Weren't the pancakes enough for you?" America asked, lips twitching in amusement.

Canada's lips twitching in response. "Knowing you, you have something big just waiting for me. Out with it..."

The superpower sighed. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?" The grin quickly returned to his face, and he carefully started pulling his northern twin up the stairs. "I hid it in the guest room since I knew you wouldn't check there!"

The door opened, and Canada's jaw dropped. Before him was the largest plush polar bear he had ever seen in his life. Nanuq peeked around the corner, blinking and looking up at the plush. "That's big." He muttered in awe, before squeezing past the two nations to inspect the other 'bear' more thoroughly.

The northern Nation broke out of his daze when America nudged him in the side, and he quickly made his way over, cuddling into the soft fur. Nanuq has curled up in the plush's lap, also enjoying the new present immensely.

"I'm guessing I called it, then?" The southern Nation said, amused. Canada just muttered unintelligibly, refusing to move from the comfortable position. When it was clear that he wasn't going to move anytime soon, America sighed, grinning. "Then I guess the cake is all mine, right bro?"

He saw the tackle coming and laughed as the caught his brother, dragging him back downstairs to the party even as the northern Nation wailed at the horrible trick. However, the loss was quickly forgotten when he got his first bite of cake, and with a cheerful grin he enjoyed this time with his friends and family.

The rest of the day whirled by, and soon the house was empty except for the twins, the two chatting as the cleaned up the mess France and England had made after they'd polished off the vodka (something that might or might not have been America's fault, not that he would ever admit to it).

"So, how'd you rate today?" The superpower asked as the flopped back onto the couch, exhausted. Canada joined him, thinking over the day.

"Nine point six." He stated simply after a moment.

"Six? At least an eight, bro!" America whined.

"Well, if Arthur and Francis hadn't started that fight with Ivan it would have been."

The southern Nation grumbled, amused. "Should've known those two would dock points again."

Canada just smiled. "It was still a good birthday, so don't worry too much about it."

"I guess."

The two sat together in silence, simply enjoying the company.

"...you'll be there for my party, right?"

Laughter. "Of course, Alfred. Like there's any way I could avoid it."

They hugged, brothers and twins who would always be there for the other.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Happy Canada Day! (And happy birthday to Hong Kong as well.) I felt it deserved some fluff. (And a change of pace from the whole 'everyone forgets his birthday oh my gosh' stories.)

...I'm guessing Ottawa has a Canada Day parade. Because that would be just silly if they didn't.

Sequel on the fourth! :D


End file.
